Here Comes The Big Red Car (video)
"Here Comes The Big Red Car" is a 2005 video but released in 2006. The latest Wiggles video has a sampling of many early Wiggles hits from their Big Red Car album released in 1995, but with current video footage in the style of The Wiggles Show season. Also featured are a few Captain Feathersword skits with the Friendly Pirate Crew and Wiggly Dancers, which have been beefed up with more dancers from the concert tour. Not only does Captain Feathersword get to use his yacht, but the Wiggles have a new Big Red Boat to go along with their Big Red Car. Released Dates Australia: March 23, 2006 America: January 3, 2006 Song List #Big Red Car #Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist? #Wags the Dog #Five Little Joeys #Di Dicki Do Dum #I'm a Cow - Animated #Do the Flap #Hat on my Head #Brown Girl in the Ring #Georgia’s Song #I Want To Wear That Jacket #Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea #Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo #Dorothy’s Dance Party #Sorry Again # Henry’s Dance Plot Intro The Wiggles are driving through the city Song 1: Big Red Car Greg and Wags introduce the next song and ask if you can do the dance moves. Song 2: Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist Jeff has fallen asleep. Greg asks everyone to help wake him up. Wake Up Jeff! Greg asks why Jeff is so sleepy? Jeff says a dog was barking all day and night. Greg asks Jeff to describe the dog. Jeff says he's big, he's brown. It turns out to be Wags the Dog. Oh me, oh my; he barks all day and night Song 3: Wags the Dog Anthony introduces the next song. Song 4: Five Little Joeys Murray introduces Clare, who's a teenager now, and they talk about Irish Dancing. Clare demonstrates some dance moves with her feet. This song features the Irish dancing girls and Dorothy. Song 5: Di Dicki Do Dum Song 6: I'm a Cow – Animated Greg teaches a new dance called the flap. Song 7: Do the Flap Each of the Wiggles are wearing different kinds of hats: outback hat, cowboy hat, sailor hat, and Anthony wears a captain's marching hat with a big feather. Song 8: Hat On My Head Anthony dances as Greg singles Blue Wiggle in the Ring. It's a traditional Caribbean song and game, and you can sing whatever you want about the person in the middle of the ring. Song 9: Brown Girl in the Ring Song 10: Gorigas Song – video photo album of different families and their babies. Captain Feathersword segment - Admiral Goodbloke Captain Feathersword is beachside with his friendly pirate crew. He has some good news; they will be receiving a visit from an officer from the Royal Navy, and his name is Admiral Goodbloke. Captain says how the admiral has a nice house, hat, and jacket. Maybe the jacket is what makes him popular? They also love the jokes he tells. He ponders how great the jacket is. Now they need to find a way to bring Admiral GoodBloke over to Pirate Park (where they are now). They can't use the SS Feathersword as it is being cleaned. Any ideas? Gallant George suggests swimming to the Admiral, put him on his back, and swim back. Benny Bandicoot doesn't think it is safe. Caterina suggests finding another boat. Lucia says Bill O'Reilly has one. Oh really? No, O'Reilly. But Bill is in New Zealand. Who else can pick him up? Captain mentions food, and then Anthony and Jeff appear. Anthony suggests using the Big R-r-r-red boat. They have some Blow Me Down jokes, and the two Wiggles head off to pick up Admiral Goodbloke. Captain has the Admiral inspect the crew. Aido does a back flip. Admiral says they are very happy. He starts to tell some jokes, and the crew laughs. "He really is a good bloke!" He asks Dapper Dave a knock-knock joke. Captain asks the Admiral if he could wear his jacket. Song 11: I Want To Wear The Jacket Captain has the jacket on, and he tells a joke. Everyone laughs, but then the Admiral tells another funny joke. Everyone laughs. "He really is a Good Bloke!" Captain thought the jacket is what made him funny? The Admiral tells Captain he is still the friendliest and funniest pirate captain whether he wears that jacket or not. Captain asks his crew if that's true, and they agree. "Well, blow me down!" Everyone blows Captain Feathersword down. Captain says, "I've gotta stop saying that!" Everyone laughs. The Wiggles rock back and forth as if they were on a ship. Song 12: Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea Jeff says it's time for pirate school with Captain Feathersword Song 13: Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo At the beachside. Song 14: Dorothy's Dance Party Anthony introduces the next Captain Feathersword skit. Captain greets everyone. Today he is conducting a crew inspection, and has three crews ready to go. Captain will inspect everything about them including their shoes. Benny is first, but he has dirty shoes. He and Captain Feathersword reach down to look at the shoes but end up bonking each other's heads. Oops, Sorry! Alfonso is next. He swings and dances around, but falls down. Sorry my friend, sorry again. Elefterios is third. His shoes are clean but they are untied. He leans on the Captain but falls down. Sorry my friend, sorry again. Song 15: Sorry Again After everyone passes inspection, Captain gives each of them a reward for a job well done. Song 16: Henry's Dance Goodbye everyone! Cast ''The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Wiggle Friends *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword *Lyn Stuckey - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Kristy Talbot - Wags the Dog *Katherine Patrick - Henry the Octopus Wiggly Dancers *Brett Clarke *Ryan De Saulnier *Clare Field *Caterina Mete *Sam Moran *Ben Murray *Adrian Quinnell *'Lyn Stuckey''' *Lucy Stuart *'Kristy Talbot' ''Friendly Pirate Crew *'Brett Clarke''' *'Ryan De Saulnier' *Elefterios Kourtis *'Caterina Mete' *'Sam Moran' *'Ben Murray' *'Adrian Quinnell' *'Lyn Stuckey' *'Lucy Stuart' *'Kristy Talbot' ''Irish Dancers *Molly Donohoe *Daina Dulinskas *'Clare Field''' *Rachael Wineburg Gallery img3003474.jpg|DVD Cover Trivia (Coming Soon) Here Comes the Big Red Car Previews #The Knights of Fix-a-Lot #Angelina Ballerina in Lucky Penny #The Wiggles Movie #Thomas Collection Category:Wiggles videos